Trapped Souls
by Shizuka Miyu
Summary: In the midst of Taiki using the Goddess's powers, he and his team are killed by Lillithmon's forces. Baalmon, still weakened by Ebidramon's attack is taken as Lillithmon's personal slave. Will he survive her cruel ways long enough to hope for a better future? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: __Hello everyone! This is my fanfic for the Tales in Fragments challenge. The first fragment is with the prompt 'struggling'. Thanks to  
_**RosiePosieRW** _for betareading this chapter_

**Chapter 1: Shattered Moments**

His hand reached out as he tried to stop fate from taking over. Kudou Taiki. The boy who was only trying to help was struck because of his fate. His fingers trembled, digital blood dripping from his wound. He felt Lillithmon round on him and strike him down.

Weakened by Ebidramon's poison, he fell to the ground. Baalmon could feel the bodies surrounding him, but his eyes fell on one body in particular. He reached out to touch Taiki's body. Once again, someone else who had tried to care for him had died. He was useless...always useless - no wonder the goddess had never chosen him as a warrior. That was a honour kept away from him.

"W-why them, Lillithmon?" he managed to croak, though his body felt like it was broken into tiny little pieces. Taiki was too noble, far too noble for his own good. He had wasted his friends' lives, letting them all attempt to heal him. He had to try and remain stable, and at least die fighting if he was going to die.

Lillithmon's mocking laughter rang in his ears as she ran a nail down his cheek roughly, causing more blood to trickle down. "They were in the way," she rasped. "But it's okay, Baalmon. You should be grateful. You won't die now."

Somehow, the thought made his stomach squirm. What did Lillithmon mean by that? Was she going to torture him before she killed him, or was she really that delusional, to think he'd work for her after all this? The thoughts made him want to sink his sword into her throat and make every drop of her digital blood drain from her body. She was Angemon-sama's murder. She had caused that horrible tragedy that still haunted him to this very day.

"Like hell I'd continue working for you," he said angrily, incensed at the thought that she'd even consider that. Taiki...they could have been friends. Maybe he'd even let him on the team if he had been alive. But because of him, he had dragged them all down with him.

_Taiki, why?_ he thought, self-loathing cutting through him like a knife. _Why didn't you just turn your back on me when you had the chance? You would have been safe._

Lillithmon's cutting laugh made him snap out of his thoughts and he glowered at her again.

"Oh, I don't expect you to," she replied. "Not willingly, of course." She snapped her fingers, and metal chains slithered out of the ground. Two of them clamped themselves around Baalmon's ankles while the other two wound around his wrists.

The digimon let out a roar of rage, struggling with his new bindings, although he saw that the bodies of Taiki and the others were gone. It was like they had vanished, simply disappeared into thin air. His heart caught in his throat as he wondered if Lillithmon had destroyed the bodies, but she seemed not to notice his questioning glance. Either that, or she didn't care.

"Lillithmon, don't disgrace their bodies," he told his mortal nemesis. "They're innocent, caught in the feud between the two of us."

"Perhaps they are," Lillithmon replied. "But they're opposing Bagramon. However, I haven't taken their bodies away; they were probably washed away. But is that really of any importance?" A thin needle appeared in her hands, which she inserted into Baalmon's neck.

Baalmon felt his vision blur as he continued to struggle and striving to break through the chains that restricted him, but the world was slowly turning grey. He didn't want to become a victim to Lillithmon's games; he had to resist.

"Angemon-sama…Taiki…" were his last words before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _This is the second chapter for the Tales in Fragments challenge with the prompt 'queen'.

**Chapter Two: True Torture**

Even as he opened his eyes, he could see only darkness. Looking around, Baalmon blinked, dreary from the needle. He could remember going unconscious, the world around him had went black. At the time, he wondered if possibly he had died and even now, he wasn't too sure if he was alive or stuck in some purgatory state of mind.

He could feel his hands tied even through the numbness that had overcome his body but even so, he struggled to untie himself, his mind in a fog but clear enough to remember that he had to get out of that place, this place so full of darkness.

"Finally awake?" Lillithmon crooned, stepping inside.

Upon hearing her voice, his heart raced and all the memories rushed back to him. Because of him, Taiki and his friends had died. He was Lillithmon's slave now, helpless to be at her mercy whilst she sauntered around like a queen.

What would Angemon-sama advise for such a solution? How would he discover a way out of this dilemma?

Before he could come up with a good solution, the numb feeling in his body left and his mind began to try to concentrate on making plans but failing as his body seemed to beg for the pain to stop. A blast of energy suddenly came forth, knocking the digimon off his feet and back a few feet, nearly knocking the breath out of him.

He cringed in pain, feeling queasy and like he would topple over. However, Baalmon forced himself to remain stable even as Lillithmon sunk her nails into his shoulder. Pain rippled through his body and he had to bite his lip hard not to cry out.

An ear-piercing shout came forth, his entire body shaking, it felt as if an earthquake had erupted in his body and he almost wished that the numbness had come back as he felt the claws pierce through his skin before throwing him onto the rocky walls. His head hit the ground, digital blood seeping out from it.

"You, imbecile, you have made a fool of me long enough," Her deep, ruthless, and menacing voice hissed through the air, her tone taking away any and all of Baalmon's courage.

He knew she would show him no mercy. The Lillithmon he had worked under did not enjoy being mocked and him having turned against her made Lillithmon feel like a fool.

'Not that she isn't, the witch,' The bitter thought resounded in him despite his head pounding and his body still shaking lightly.

Lillithmon grabbed him from behind his bandana, throwing him roughly back. Hisses of pain unwillingly left him as his head cut through something sharp. His head was beginning to pound. Was this punishment? Was he going to be killed at the hands of his mortal nemesis?

"A-Angemon-sama...Taiki...I'm so sorry..." Baalmon murmured. He got everyone killed. He got everyone hurt because of him. It wasn't fair. Why did everyone always leave? Was he cursed? Tears filled his eyes and it wasn't because of the torture he was enduring but because of that very thought. He had never become the Goddess's warrior because he didn't have the heart of a warrior. He never put his friends first.

As if Lillithmon hadn't been cruel enough, she made a hot poker appear in her arms and struck it right on Baalmon's chest.

It felt like the heat and speed melted through and he could feel blood and bile coming up from his throat. He opened his mouth to scream, but blood began pouring out at a steady rate. Memories sifted through his mind...he suddenly found himself wishing he had met Taiki before. It was irrational but he wanted to be rescued, to be given a chance to fight. He tried to get up but there were multiple chains binding him. Two to his wrists, two to his ankles and one around his stomach to keep him from moving around.

"T-Taiki..." he whispered. Maybe if he said it loud enough, somehow it would reverse everything that happened. It was a childish thought, he had called out to Angemon-sama many times, but he tried to convince himself that a human might be different. That a human might actually have the strength to come back even after being killed and save him from this torture.

"No one's coming for you," Lillithmon crooned before pulling away. "I think that's enough for today though." She leaned close, roughly crashing her lips against Baalmon's and biting into them, causing his lips to crack slightly as she pulled away. "We'll have more fun tomorrow!"

Baalmon watched her go through blurred vision before his world went black.


End file.
